


Little blue

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Troll word tour, Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: A little blue troll sad or dark secret and also make the the tribe leaders and their poeple found out that branch was Treated a badly and a outcast by the pop troll boy they will be very mad big time i happy you are like my ideas-RaymundoThank you for the idea and I hope you enjoy the story!
Relationships: various
Comments: 44
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raymundo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raymundo).



Poppy was so excited today for today was gonna be an awesome day today! Branch was just so tired today and wanted to go to bed. He and Poppy -mainly him were up all night to get ready. The first official meeting between all tribes was going to happen tonight. With the other leader's they were going to discuss trollstopia together and it's progress. As for any guest they were gonna have a mash up party! Branch had worked his tail off to build the part set up! The seats for the troll tribe leader's and delegates were even placed perfectly! Their seats looked over all the other tables and the big stage! He had even gotten the subgenre troll tribes to be the first few opening act's! He had helped organize the menu the decor and so much! Poppy ordered the supplies from sky had sent the invites out and arranged a red carpet for their guests of honors. 

"Oh My Gosh Yall! This is so beautiful!" Holly exclaimed excitedly as she pranced in place.

"I know right! I still think a ball pit would be cool though.." Poppy sighed as her idea was flushed by Branch.

"It's a formal event poppy! Besides we already have some activities for our guest!" Branch chuckled slightly as he rubbed his eye's.

Behind Holly the other delegates looked sadly at branch as he yawned. He looked tired, more so than usual and that's allot! Branch always seemed busy and they couldn't help but notice a few things. They've all had been writing letters back to there respective rulers. And as of late they were about branch specifically, he was mainly the one at charge here. He had proved theory that he had a main drive behind the pop tribes work. He stayed late at meetings gathering notes and asking questions when the queen was no longer in the room. Allot of issues they had realized were addressed and were brought up was by branch. It was also Branch and whoever he was discussing with ideas to solve them. He did his best to make sure everyone was comfortable and happy. He installed hydration centers for techno trolls when out and about from the lagoon. He found magma caverns to fuel and allow rock trolls to stay for long periods of times. He helped allot of inventors of the funk tribe get there inventions to the public. He helped the country tribe by providing them a fertile land so they could continue there farming practices. For the classical trolls he had no problem with putting up sun spots for them to sun bask. He also had introduced them all to the other inhabitants of pop troll territory. That ment party crashers and the smurfs! However they all lived in fairly different lands and hadn't been in contact as of late.

"Oh Guy's! Have you all found your plus one yet?" Poppy squealed as the snack pack came in with freshly tailored clothes.

"Actually Poppy i think ya gave me the wrong invite? Im not pop troll ambassador?" Guy asked as he held up the invite with the title pop troll ambassador in gold. 

"What do you mean who else would be?~" poppy giggled with a blush oblivious to everyone else.

Branch felt himself falter a bit at that as he grabbed his arm. Guy liked attention unlike him after all it would make better sense. 

"Well then Branch will ya be my partner?!" Holly wasted no time as she trotted beside the pop troll. 

Branch felt his blush rise as his ears perked up as he smiled again. 

"I would be honored to Darling!" Branch said happily as he used Holly's nickname.

Poppy was surprised as she brought herself to clap for Branch. Holly smiled softly as she gave the small troll a hug to hide her blush. Branch was a sweet little troll and he deserves to be up there with them! 

"Branch! You and Holly have to let us design y'all a matching dress and tux!" The twins squealed happily in place at the pair.

Guy twitched in place as he processed the information. He was gonna be seated by the royal trolls of each tribe! He was over the moon happy! However he was concerned about branch attending with them.

"Sorry girls! But I already got us covered! Come on let's go!" She excitedly hurried off not before setting branch on top of her rear. 

Branch walked to Holly's house wearing the suite she had so kindly lent him. He didn't know much about the suite but he appreciated it allot of her. He had made her a Boutique of flowers he heard she liked and had fixed her a corset. He also had a gift for her as he knocked on the door right on time. When Holly opened the door she squealed as she caught sight of Branch. He was wearing the white and blue suit and cowboy hat. She had saw it in store and couldn't help but think of the little blue! He fit it so well and he had even brought her flowers!

"Oh! Branch sweetie you shouldn't have!" She exclaimed as she allowed him to slip on the corset. 

She froze however when she felt him put something into her hair. She took out hand held mirror and looked at what he did. He had placed a beautiful hair pin that brought out the blue of her hair. It shined gorgeously as it matched her dress. Her dress was white to match the decor with a silver belt. 

"It was my grandmother's! When I saw your dress I couldn't help but think of it!" Branch said as Holly gasped as she blushed. 

The two quickly gave each other a hug and headed off to be picked up. They met up with the other delegates as they whistled at the two. 

"My you too look amazing according to my research!" Laguna said as she appeared by Holly. 

Laguna was quite nervous when she agreed to go as Synth's plus one. Seeing that Branch would be coming too however calmed her slightly. Branch and her were in similar boats. Neither of them were the social butterflies as other trolls and got along quite well! Val smirked by demo as Lownote laughed by smidge all ready for tonight. There attention was all torn from each other as a white limo pulled up. When it stopped the door flung open


	2. Party time

Poppy stepped out wearing a White puffy glitter dress as Guy wore a a pink tux. 

"Whose ready to Party!" Poppy cheered as she welcomed them into the limo.

Branch allowed Holly in first with a smile as she got into the limo. Poppy watched feeling something tug at her heart seeing the two. Branch was a gentleman and she knew that her whole life. He's held the door open for others lot's of time's so why would this be different? As they all entered the limo they all began to eagerly chat with each other. Branch talked to Holly mainly as he asked her if she was excited to see Delta. 

"Me and Delta are like sisters! Im more excited to tell her about trollstopia and letting others come on by!" Holly gushed about the sister figure she had growing up. 

Branch listened eagerly when he realized something about the delegates. 

"Wait now thinking about it... How do you guy's know the leader's?" Branch asked to all the delegates who heard him.

"Oh I am one of the nephew's of Trollzart himself!" Dante spoke proudly with Minniet seated next to him.

His dear uncle had no children of his own so he had to call upon his nephews. Between him and his brothers he was the only one willing to give it ago. Especially hearing his uncle speak quite fondly of a pop troll named none other than Branch. While he never met branch really untill trollstopia he had helped rebuild their home. If he could his uncle probably would call Branch his sun with how much he liked him! And to be honest he couldn't quite blame him.

"Oh! King Trollex is an old friend of my dad!" Synth happily cheered from across the limo before getting distracted.

"I went to college with Quincy before he fell over heels with Essence. Truly nothing but love." Lownote said as he smiled next to Smidge. 

Branch was in awe in there responses as he never thought they were that close! He then blushed at remembering all the awkward things he's done in front of them. Clearly one that didn't go unnoticed by the other's as they chuckled. 

"Hey Branch how do ya know poppy so well?" Val called from her seat next to Laguna. 

"Oh! I-" branch was cut iff by an over excited Poppy.

"We've known each other ever since branch had gone gray! We've been on so many adventures and-!" This time it was Poppy who was cut off.

"Wait! Branch had gone gray before?" Laguna gasped putting down her note pad.

The entire limo went silent at the question as Branch tensed up his shoulders. 

"Yeah! He was the village little grump till he had gotten his colors back!" She happily brushed off her concern with a smile. 

"Branch Sweetie... How long had you've... If ya don't mind me asking-!" Holly was nearly sent over to tears at the response. 

"Around 18 years?... Yeah around that!" Branch concluded sad to admit it. 

He saw their faces go pale as the limo went silent. 

"Branch! Your scaring them!" Poppy scolded him as he flinched. 

Holly about stood up to smack the Queen when the limo stopped. The door burst open Guy holding onto Queen poppy as they walked down the red carpet. Cameras flashing and cheering were heard and seen from the inside of the limo. Synth stood up and held his hand out to Laguna with a smile. Nervously she took his hand as they walked together. Branch stood up as Holly hooked his arm with her's and walked out. As they stepped out they heard gasps but Branch paid no mind when he felt Holly shiver.

Delta smiled at the entrance seeing Branch had given his jacket to Holly. They walked together with a blush down the red carpet as cameras flashed them. 

"Oh my Gosh Delta it's so good ta see ya gurl!" Holly quickly hugged her as she and branch met up with her. 

"Branch!" A big mass of pink and magenta fluff shouted as it darted across the room.

Branch hand no time to react as he was hugged tightly by teal limbs. To the shock of onlookers branch quickly hugged back face buried in fluff. 

Cooper had been away spending some time with his tribe of birth. Especially since he had been crowned the long lost prince! However the Royal funk family had a second reason to come all the way here. Lately they had realized a few things. Cooper had a really low self-esteem and worried allot about how other's thought of him. One night they found out he had some mild night terrors. He didn't remember it but the heard him cry out branch's name. 

Along the lines of and they quote "im not stupid! Im not stupid im not! Branch..." 

Prince D came up to his twin and the blue troll as casually as he could. 

"What's poppin?" He held out a fist bump to the little pop troll once his brother let go.

Branch felt his ear flick as he smiled he never really got a chance to know Prince D. Before he could reply however a waiter appeared beside them.

Branch sat beside Holly to the confusion of the Royal trolls. Trollex sat beside the little troll as Delta sat beside Holly. Branch felt someone staring at him so he turned around to see clampers. She was staring intently at him as he smiled at her.

"Hey there... I know we didn't have the best first time meeting but here." He gave the country trolling a wooden toy. 

Clampers inspected the toy closely before playing with it excitedly. It was a brightly painted wooden duck that she played with roughly. Trollex smiled as at this as he turned his attention back to Synth. 

"Synth why isn't he by Queen Poppy?" He whispered into his delegates ear as he pointed to Branch. 

"Apparently Guy Diamond is the Pop troll ambassador.." Synth trailed off seeing his king look toward Poppy. 

He has read every word from every letter and he read mostly about Branch. He has read about his plans actions and his work from Synth. Why was Guy the Pop ambassador? He had only heard of him a few times in Synth's letters. Queen Essence heard of this as she too had a similar question. Branch turned to look out to the stage as music started. He had the bounty hunters draw straws to who performed first. The K-pop gang was up first as a familiar beat picked up. "Hate ta be the one who's all about business but let's get into it." Barb placed her arms on the table her dad and Val at her side. "How is trollstopia?" Barb knows what she did was unforgivable but she didn't want any of that lashed at her trolls. Queen Essence took turn to chime in as she looked at Guy. "I would personally like to know what the 'Pop troll ambassador' has been planning." Her eyes narrowed at the sparkling troll.


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party goes on

Guy squirmed in his seat eye's on him and not in the way he wanted them to. Him being announced Pop ambassador was kinda last minute. 

"Well everything is.. Uh.. Goin good.. As for plans we uh-!" Guy looked to Poppy as he started blushing from embarrassment.

He clearly didn't know what he was doing..

"So far everything is going greatly!" Poppy sand happily to the other's seated at the table. 

"Actually I have a few concerns." Branch said quickly grabbing everyone's attention "I noticed there being a gap between the students. There all on different levels and it's causing them to be held back and are getting lost in class."

Poppy blushed in embarrassment as branch pointed out the issue. King Quince ears perked up as he turned to the pop troll. 

"Why are they in the same classes? Why not group them together by their learning based level?" He asked in a monotone voice as this grabbed all there attention. 

"We want the children to have their time as they make friends in a safe environment. The reason we haven't separated them was be cause then we would be separating them by race. The majority of them are on the same levels as the rest of there peers of the same race."

King Quince nodded his head liking the answer he had received. 

"We had based the system off of Pop troll schooling but It's obviously not working. We plan to redesign it of course however I would like to learn how your tribes school system works. I also have reason to believe the criteria we've been teaching don't match up." Branch explained as best he could to the table. 

Branch knew the second he step foot onto each territory how behind his people were. For hairs sakes the funk nation lived in a flying space ship! This only proved to him exactly how far behind they were as a tribe. 

"We'll see about sending you some teachers." Essence spoke causing shock at the table. "That way we can help catch every troll up and help teach better criteria to the teachers here." 

Branch smiled as he nodded his head and said thank you. The funk family couldn't help but smile back seeing his. That's when it hit them as another question hit them like a brick. Why was he not introduced as an ambassador like the delegates described him? He clearly knew what he was doing as he looked to be if not older close to Poppy's age. 

"Excuse me..." King thrash began as he looked at the troll. 

"Branch?.." Branch told the elder troll after waiting a few seconds.

Barb leaned over to her pops and gave hus arm a squeeze. The elder troll blinked then hummed as he re centered his focus. 

"How have my children been to you?" The elderly troll asked Branch with a small smile. 

Barb was about to speak till Branch spoke up first.

"Do you mean your people sir? That's another concern as I've noticed a slight reluctance in participation with trolls. I've seen this occur on both sides of the rock trolls and the other's." Branch said spoke firmly concerned

"No I mean my daughters i thought they would tak a fancy to you." Thrash had no mercy as three faces blew up in blush.

"Pops!" Val and Barb shouted as branch.as everyone else broke into laughter. 

The waiters came in as the K-pop gang had finished there performance. Branch yelped to their attention as a waiter was apologizing rapidly. However his apology only reached king Trollex completely ignoring Branch. Branch stood up as he took off the jacket Holly had given back to him. The purple beverage had gotten all over the jacket and his face.

"Excuse me..." Branch said as he left to the bathroom shortly followed by the king. 

Branch was washing his face from the juice with his sleeves rolled up. The king took off his own jacket to inspect it. Not as much had gotten onto him as it did on branch's jacket. 

"It's a shame.. At least mine was blac-!" The sight of Branch's forearm shut him up.

Trollex saw line after line cross branch's wrist, hand and arm. Some were placed at random while some drew a road on the underside of his arms. The king darted to the troll who had no time to respond. 

"King Trollex is everything alri-" branch was hushed as the king held his arm.

"Branch.. What is this?" He inspected the scars closely as he then noticed Branch's face.

King peppy was happy he could make it after all. Late but it's better than never showing up. He didn't know branch was here.... Everyone turned head's as king Trollex stormed back into the room. 

"I hope someone can explain this.."


	4. The truth

King Peppy knew the day would come when the last shadow of his reign would be shed light on. And he had known it wasn't pretty nor was it gonna end any better. Branch stood infront of them all scars all visible accompanied by many bruises. Branch couldn't meet any of them in the eyes as he kept them strained to the ground. 

"My Goodness what on earth happened to you!" Conductor Trollzart jumped at the sight of the poor troll.

Cooper quickly stood up and ran over to his friend his brother walked behind him. Trollex stood next to them as his eye's narrowed towards the pop rulers. 

"I've had enough of this what's going on! First you give Branch's title away but he's littered in injuries?!" Trollex barked at the pop troll leaders.

Queen Essence could only start to cry as she looked at him from a distance. She could only see a broken boy looking up at all of them. Clampers hug onto her Auntie as she stared at Branch. That wasn't the same troll as before that had given her this toy. That troll was hurt, badly. 

"Im sorry but im not getting a f****** Answer!" Trollex yelled as Cooper and Branch started to mutter to each other.

Barb was equally as ticked off as she started to shout out profanity. 

"Well if you want to know.. Branch is a retired solder and former Village outcast. " King Peppy answered to only leaving them more furious. .

"Outcast?" Quincy doubled back at the information even as he said it. 

"When Branch turned Gray he was immediately rolled as a village outcast and solder. It's been that way for as long as we've recorded history..." Peppy said slowly as he sucked in a breathe. 

"Wait I never heard of this!" Poppy exclaimed as she looked at her father.

"And you were never ment to.. Branch was the only one for the past years. What made him a special case was that I never released him as one." The former king of pop face turned grim as gasp filled the room.

"You... You could have killed him...." Trollzart spoke in horror as his nephew came to his side.

"You monster do you even no why trolls turn Gray!" Barb was beyond furious as she locked on the king.  
"Do you know what that could've done to him?!" 

"If he was already broken than he wouldn't have been a loss! The people of the village hates him simply do to who his parents were! The adoptive ones I had to assign to him!" The king growled back Branch had always been a touchy subject. 

Lownote realized that both Cooper and Branch had walked out. He nudged his long time friend as he lead him towards the two. Sure enough he found the two outside talking. The king and his dearest friend lifted their ears as they gently approached them.

"-I think it's time ya got away! Just for a little while dude! You can just call it a little visit to vibe city! The Peeps had been wanting to meet ya!" Cooper nudged the troll gently as Branch leaned against a wall. 

Quincy smiled as his sun did his best for this friend of his. He didn't personally know branch all to well but he hoped to change that.

"Im fine you don't need to worry about a thing!I just needed to get away from the yelling..." Branch lied through his teeth sweetly.

Branch knew this wasn't gonna end well and it could cost them greatly. If they didn't learn the rest of the story tonight they would have some other time. Branch was the only line of defense for 18 long years and had worked for peppy personally. Branch didn't like yelling and that stayed the same throughout his life. So his childhood was off from the other's he couldn't change that. But then again judging by their actions maybe he had told himself that too many times. 

"Branch buddy.... You've done allot for me growing up... Your still being hurt for Hair sakes!" Cooper hugged his life long friend closely. 

His friend had been through so much and was hurting.. Yet he didn't know what to do! Why couldn't he be there like Branch was for him so many year's ago? 

"Well you two should know better to just sneak off like that.." King Quince came into view as lownote followed him closely. 

"Branch what kind of relationship do you have with Cooper?" Quincy asked as he lowered himself down to look at him closer. 

"We've been friends for a long time you High-!" Branch was hushed by a purple paw that was raised. 

"Please call me Quincy... Branch why do trolls hate your Parents?" Quincy asked carefully the young troll. 

"My family is a blood clan... We have mystic birthrights given to us from an unknown cause. My family..... Lead massive countless massacres of bloodlines and... They stole birthrights." Branch exclaimed sadly as he averted his gaze from the trolls. "I was Born without the Birthright and to this day I don't know anything really about them.." 

Quincy was trying to process the information struggling. If these 'Birthrights' were real why was branch targeted? Branch didn't receive one so he was harmless in that sense. Whatever was happening he had enough of this as he ushered the boy's back to the party.


	5. Out rage.

Branch and Cooper heard the sounds of arguments as they looked at each other. Branch then realized he couldn't hear music from the stage. Branch quickly ran up ahead quickly to rejoin the leaders. Upon entry branch looked over the balcony to see the stage performance has stopped. Everyone was looking up to where their leader's were to be seated. Even though not everyone could see them they could hear them. He quickly looked around to see Hickory and his brother on stage. He mouthed and motion him to continue as he ran to the banisters. As the Yodelers started to play Branch was loosening up the curtains to shield the royals from sight. He turned back at them all yelling at king Peppy, Poppy and Guy. The three were yelling back as Branch walked up to waiter. 

"Get down stairs and try to reassure our quest please!"   
Branch ordered to witch they quickly nodded to eager to leave.

Branch turned his attention to everyone at the table no one was sitting anymore. He couldn't make anything out from one voice to another. He quickly grabbed a wine glass and a fork. They all turned to him as he started to rapidly tap them together. 

"Everyone please remain calm the trolls from downstairs are getting riled up!" Branch said as they noticed the curtains had been drawn.

"Branch is fine! It happened years ago but he's better now! He has his color back!" Poppy tried to reason with her fellow kings and Queens. 

"Just because he has color doesn't mean he is fine mentally! It takes time to overcome trauma not a mere little adventure!" Val said as her big sister growled from beside her.

"And it's obvious that there is still a problem with him being seen as an Outcast!" Delta as she held her family as they were on the verge of tears. 

"He's been cutting for Poseidon's Sake!" Trollex edged on as Synth went to see for himself. 

Gasp were heard all around the table as it was held out for display. Hidden on the underside of his arms lines drew roads of pain. Amongst the road of lines the road broke up with scabs of fresh wounds. 

"You probably knew he cuts too didn't you!" Barb cursed the former king of Pop.

"Of coarse I did who do you think showed him it?"  
The king blurted angrily to only fuel a fiery inferno.

Just like that everyone was abruptly thrown back into an argument no one could make any thing out. Branch panicked as he tried to re calm them down. The butler came back and appeared by Branch's side. 

"Sir.. The Guest are demanding what's going on up here!" He whispered urgently into branch's ear nervous. 

"Tell them that we.. Are having a little misunderstanding between tribe's? Were getting it under control." Branch said hurriedly sending the him off once more. 

Branch tried the glass again only to be ignored by them all. He didn't know what to do as he looked back and forth between the leaders. He ran back to the curtains to peer behind them. The guest were mumbling amongst each other as servers were out and about. He saw side carts being wheeled between tables as the Yodelers finished there performance. This was bad and it was gonna get worse if something didn't stop it. Branch ran out of the Royal seating area as he got a hold of a waitress. 

"Can you bring us a champagne and some dessert carts. I'll try to calm them down." The waitress quickly nodded as they scurried off in different directions. 

Branch re entered the room as Barb was about to flip the table. He saw Holly crying and quickly came over to her. As he tried to comfort her he realized the other delegates were crying as well. He came up with an idea as he pulled synth to the side to whisper in his ear. He nodded quickly as he ushered Laguna to follow. He brought them outside the seating area to calm them down. The other delegates followed behind them to see what they were up to

"Can you all wait right here? I'm gonna try to calm them down again it should be easier now.." Branch said as the carts came up to the room. 

He split the carts between the delegates and the royals as he accompanied them back into the seating area. The carts came in ringing bells as branch came between king Quincy and Peppy. 

"Everyone our quest are panicking right now with the argument. Please calm down... Let's all have a snack and a drink and we c-!" Branch was trying his hardest when king Peppy grabbed the champagne bottle.

"SHUT UP!" The former king yelled as he swung and broke the bottle onto branch's face. 

Any hope to ease the quest vanished as a loud pain filled scream filled the building. The guest quickly began to get up and demand to know what was happening. The delegates quickly came back in to see branch on the ground beside Quincy who knelt beside him. Trollzart uncharacteristically had charged the old former king. Barb was silent as her father gasped, Queen Essence cried as she held her sons. 

"Call an ambulance! Call an ambulance!" Trollex ordered the waiters as Branch wailed.

Quincy held branch's face as he kept his hands away from his eye's. The young troll cried as blood poured from the shards as his eyes went red from the drink.


	6. New challenge

Branch opened his eye's or at least had tried to. He felt himself hyperventilating as his world was engulfed in darkness. He didn't know where he was and there were all sorts of sounds. His throat burned as he moved his limbs. Nothing hurt but his head did feel fuzzy. That's when he had recalled it as he froze in place. His former King's scream as the champagne bottle was shattered on his face. He remember the searing pain as his vision blurry in a spur of color to white to black. 

"Hello? Hello!" Branch called out as he tried to again reached out for anything. 

Branch let out scream as he fell into a void. The sensation of falling lasted forever untill he felt a cold surface. 

"Oh My God! Get the doctor! He's up!" Branch heard someone as they entered the room.

"Wait! What's going on? Where am I?" Branch nearly cried out as he felt someone's hand. 

"Sir! Sir, I need you to calm down your friends will be here shortly and so will the doctor." He felt and let the doctor hoist him up on what he now realized was a hospital bed.

"You have been terribly hurt and need to rest!" The nurse spoke to him as he was guided to lay back down. 

So he was in the hospital, something he should have realized once he remembered what had happened. Branch started to truly listen to the world around him.  
He could make out people talking, footsteps on tile floor, and machinery. How long had he been out for? He was left with silence as he laid back down as he reached for his face. He had a shacking hand as his breath hitched. He gingerly felt the familiar texture of gauze under his finger tips. What's had happened after he had blacked out? 

"Branch? Branch! Your awake!" Branch could recognize that voice even if he were deaf. 

"Cooper? Cooper where are you?" Branch called out to his old friend holding his arm out. 

"Im right here Bud! Are you okay? Do you feel pain?" Cooper asked as he held branch's hand.

The rest of the Royal funk family soon came in as Branch started to cry. 

"What's happening right now? How long have I been out for? What happened-!" Branch went on a rapid fire of questions as he started to cry. 

This broke their hearts as watched the poor troll as Cooper gently calmed him. 

"King Peppy got you really badly in the eye's branch." Cooper said gently from his friends side. 

"You've been out for a few hour's now but your on the way to recovery.." Darnell walked to the opposite side of the bed. 

"Branch you are currently in Vibe city as we speak. It has come to our attention of your situation back in pop troll territory. We are holding investigations as we speak. It's been decided amongst us troll tribe leader's to keep you in custody in our nation's." Quincy's voice spoke with authority and reason. 

Branch looked down as his ear's flicked rapidly as he processed the info. 

"What is happening to Trollstopia? Or Poppy and Peppy?" Branch asked as he searched for where he could be standing. 

"Don't you worry about it sweetie we'll be taking care of it. Everything including you are being taken care of as we speak." Queen Essence spoke softly as she stood by the bed.

They all turned heads as they heard him come in. 

"Hello. My name is Dr Mango and I have some news..." The new voice held sorrow as he came closer. 

"The Glass we were able to remove from branch's face and eye's however... Im sorry but ... Branch you will never regain you sight..." The doctor's words hung in the room. 

Branch couldn't believe it as he felt himself tremble. He had lost his sight but permanently. Leaving him with the feeling of vulnerability he had never felt before. The night of the party were the last he could ever see them.  
An all to familiar sense of dread and helplessness fell over him. He didn't need to hear their gasp or their cries to know what had happened. He knew the feeling all to well now to know he had gone gray again.


	7. Questions

Trollex and Delta carefully skimmed through file after file in the archives. Trolls darted by this way and that as they searched. After word inevitably gotten out about what had happened trolls were furious. Many even volunteered to help run investigations or find anything about these birth rights. King Peppy wasn't talking to nobody, Poppy didn't know anything and Guy was just there cause Poppy liked him. It was infuriating at how difficult the entire situation was. 

"Your Majesty.. I want to introduce you to Mr Rose..." Trollex turned to meet the techno troll and an elderly pop troll. 

"Greetings... Im an old friend of Branch's grand mother." The elderly troll liked his lips as he held his cane while he spoke. 

That small sentence was enough to catch both his and Delta's attention. Delta quickly trotted up beside the trio to hear. 

"I'll spare you most of the story but .... my question is where is Branch?" The old troll looked up at the two trolls through squinted eye's. 

The two looked at each other before turning back to the elder. 

"He's with the funk tribe.... Can you tell us about his parents?" Trollex got down to the trolls level with a pleading look. 

"Why yes... Ember and Oak were their name's.. Lovely young couple... However Ember was from a birthright family... I don't remember witch one but it didn't stop Oak! The two died in a fire that went off in their home.." The old troll spoke after a small pause to think sadly. 

"What are Birthrights exactly?" Delta asked the troll as she stayed a bit farther back..

"Hmmm... No one knows where they originally came from but they varied on families..... My memory isn't the best and it was mainly secret... I came mainly to offer these.." The old man with a shaking hand reached for hus hair and pulled out a box. "These are the last of the scarlet clan and Wood family...."

Trollex gingerly took the box as he quietly inspected it's contents. He first picked up a photo album as Delta knelt by him. Trollex carefully open the album to look at the pictures. The first one was one of a wedding, bride and groom smiling happily into the camera. It shocked him at how much they both looked like Branch! The bride had a deep scarlet maroon color but had Branch's hair and face. The Groom however had Branch's skin color with shocking white hair. There were these things that branch inherited as a mix of his parents. They looked so happy in the picture. The following photos had them as their everyday selves. 

"Why is Oak always wearing those goggles?" Delta pointed it out over Trollex's shoulder. 

They looked up only to find the older troll was no where in sight. 

"Your highness.... Look." The troll picked up a newspaper to the leaders shaking. 

The front cover read in black bold letters across the top. 'Three killed by massive fire!' Under neath the article were three pictures. 

"That's him..." Delta gasped as she couldn't look away. 

The same old troll was face smiled at them. Only this time it was printed on paper.


	8. A guest?

Branch laid on the hospital bed when he realized he was awake. Having your eyes closed and being blind looked exactly the same. So it took him a minute to realize he was fully awake as he sat up. He sat up on the bed carefully making sure he wasn't on the edges. The bed was made for funk trolls so it made sense for them to be on the big side. He staid like that as the nurse's came in and went. He was going to be discharged today and start therapy in a few day's. Weather that therapy was for his physical or mental he wasn't quite sure. He was getting better at telling when someone entered the room. He heard excited footsteps as he waited for them to come in. 

"Branch!... Uh who's your friend?" Cooper skidded into the room sounding confused. 

Branch felt his ear flick as he brought his hands together. 

"Who? What friend?" Branch waited for a response as he heard the rest of the funk family enter. 

Branch sat there in silence as he tried to pick up where they were. 

"Branch.... Don't panic... But uh.." Prince D started to trail off as he heard audible gasps.

"Oh no... Don't tell me something happened in trollstopia?" Branch knew they didn't want him to worry but he couldn't help it. 

A feeling of dread and anxiety started to coarse through him. 

"No.... But uh.." Essence tried but failed as he heard footsteps come closer. 

Branch yelped as he felt himself be picked up off the bed. 

"Who are you!" Quincy asked with a voice of authority of a god. 

Branch was caught off guard as he tried to make sense of it.

"My name is Viper." Another voice entered the room.

Branch flat out screamed since it sounded as if it had been next to him. 

"Wait you didn't know he was there?" He heard Cooper ask in bewilderment. 

"No!" Branch cried as he felt himself be squished between two other's. 

"Fear not I mean no harm to the young master. I am a spirit!" Viper explained not helping the situation. 

"How do we trust that! How did you get here?" Essence spoke up now angry. 

"As a spirit I have the raw capabilities to appear when Branch needs me.." Viper spoke calmly and firmly from his spot. 

"The scarlet clan along with their birthright are given a spirit. We spirit's serve the newly blind users of the scarlet blood clan." Viper stopped for any questions.

"Newly blind?" Darnell voiced all of their confusion.

"Ah yes... Clan secret is that in order to awaken the birthright you must be blinded usually this happens at a young age but master Branch is a special case." Viper explained carefully for them all as they took it all in.

"Branch is special for not only the last remaining clan remember but has been blinded late? His mother wasn't blinded and instead melded in the art of magic? Yet even though I've only manifested I know she wasn't the one to carry out the procedure... Who blinded Branch?" Viper asked curious as he waited.

The silence was heavy as they all froze.

"Ah I see... Well in here to help teach Branch and guide him." Viper spoke woth finality.


	9. Car ride

Branch sat upright as he felt the car thingy move. Through his feet he could feel the vibrations of the machine as he swayed in his seat. He never really actually noticed how much movement was in a car until now. 

"Since we are now on the same page.... Branch will need to learn all of his family's teachings." Viper spoke calmly from somewhere in the car. 

He was close but he didn't know where exactly seeing beside him were the twins. 

"Branch the scarlet clans birthright is fire. Once blinded you can call upon this birthright. Many year's ago when this birthright was given so was this handicap." Viper explained to him calmly in the silence of the ride. 

Branch felt his ears twitch as he listened to someone drink. When did they get a drink? They went from the hospital to the car and hadn't stopped! Who was even drinking right now?

"As part as the main family you should be able to master all the subdivisions of this element. As for learning the mystic art's that will have to come later." Viper explained once more as he spoke calmly.

"How am I supposed to do any of that? Im blind! How do you even know I have the birthright?" Branch said a bit harshly to the troll or spirit thing.

There was a pause when branch felt something be thrown in his face. It tickled his nose in the worst way as he felt it. Branch sneezed loudly feeling a wave of heat hit his face. There was a round of audible gasp from around him as he heard them shift.

"That's how. Now we all know for an undying fact you have the birthright." Viper said calmly as he let out another audible sip.

"Branch you sneezed freaking Fire!.....I might not want to come over when your sick." Cooper said that last part a tad bit sheepishly.

Branch was taken back as he tried to take this all in. So much was happening all at once and he couldn't deny it. 

"Why won't you answer any of our questions when you clearly have answers?" Darnell said dangerously from his side. 

Branch may not be able to see it but he could feel Darnell glaring at viper. Viper was silent as a audible sip filled the car. Most of the car ride no matter how many questions he was asked only a few were answered. 

"Why didn't you answer?" This time branch asked swaying a bit at a turn.

"For you are my Master not them I don't have to respond to them if I don't want to." Vipers voice held his smug little smile as he answered him.

Branch heard the groans of frustrations from the car.

"Can....you tell me more of the birthright?" Branch asked deciding to move forward. 

"The birthright of Fire comes in many forms....Fire, Combustion, lighting and there are many variations of mystic flames for you to learn." Viper said as he paused for a moment.

"But most importantly to learn first is 'heat wave'. This will effectively help you replace your sight by heat vision. You will just let out waves of heat to see the objects or trolls around you." Viper said catching everyone's attention 

The car stopped and Branch heard a door open. Feeling one of the twins leave his side branch scooted in that direction. He felt a hand grab his and helped him down.

"A few things you need to know about me as your Spirit. You can dispell me and summ-!" Viper said directly next to him having holding his hand.

"Wait I've could have gotten rid of you? How do I do it?" Branch asked eager for a small break from the onslaught. 

He felt like any more life changing news or by just being followed around will break him. 

"Scales rest." Viper said calmly.

"Scales rest?..." Branch felt odd saying it but the gasp he heard was enough.

"Bruh.... This is so weird." Cooper said from his spot. 

"Is he really actually gone or are yall pulling my leg?" Branch asked as he started to search for him.

That's when Branch remembered that Vibe city had allot of open ledges. Branch was nearly sent into a free fall if someone hadn't caught him bridal style. 

"I suggest you be careful young master."


	10. Phone call

The rulers gathered around the table as they looked through the box. Besides the photo albums there was the couples wedding rings, a stuff toy, brass goggles, and a red yo yo.

"For such a feared family it doesn't seem like much..." Trollzart said aloud as he fiddled with the yo yo. 

It was odd in his hands as he examined it closely. The goggles were quickly identified as Oak's from the pictures. Delta held the bear and looked at it. Old matted up brown fur was still soft but what caught her was the pendant. A bright white pendant that fit in the palm of her hand. The tone was white yet had an eerie sense about it as she held it. The silver chain glistening around the bear's neck. Was this bear ment to be Branch's? That's when they heard it as it ringed out loud for them all. Quickly barb answered the call as two other Royals were projected. 

"We... Got some news...." 

"So branch has the birthright now.....and a spirit butler or something to teach him?" Trollex asked as he took in a large breathe of air. 

They were just informed of everything on the funk trolls end. And they weren't the only ones to hear it as if fell on the former King's ears. Peppy was lost in thought as he feared for Branch's safety. Everything he had done to Branch was wrong and he knew that. But how else could he trust Branch to protect himself from what's to come? Many trolls hated and despised the scarlet clan to this very day. His parents were one of the biggest after all. He shuddered in the memory as tears pooled in his eyes. Images of his old friend laid out on the floor or chained up to a wall. Bleeding and broken untill he was killed infront of him. His father wielding the blade as it kept dripping from it's steel. What could he have done against his father? His mother? All he could do was vow to his old friend to look over the child once he took the throne. Even when he did his parents still had those willing to follow out their last orders to this day. He had to have Branch toughened up quickly and grow up fast. He taught branch to cut to toughen him up. He threw branch out into the woods to toughen up. But now with his birthright awake and ready to be used Branch will need that strength. Yes the scarlet clan lead massacres with their hungry flames. Yes they captured and used those birthrights for themselves. But it didn't mean they captured all of them..... Not to mention if they were found...

Holly came into the meeting room carrying a mug of coffee for Delta. She placed it on the table gently as they spoke getting a nod from Delta. In her hair was the same hair pin branch had given her. She couldn't bear to move it as she kept it in her hair. That's when it happened when the door was kicked open. A troll of dark green stood facing them. No word's were exchanged as he charged into the room straight for Holly. He reached for her hair as she screamed in fear. Before anyone could react however the hair pin glowed and came to life. Manifesting in her hands a weapon and before she realized it she had hit the intruder. They were now slack against the wall as she held the weapon. In her hands was a large white and blue mallet or hammer. She realized that it complimented the hair pin before it disappeared with a flash. 

A holder has came forth after all those year's.


End file.
